Hallie Ngame
by Dark Thalassa
Summary: Una antigua profecia, un pasado olvidado, un destino por cumplir y un protector guerrero con la mision de protegerla. Con los dioses por aliados y criaturas tenebrosas por enemigos, ella debera luchar y recordar su pasado para asi cumplir su destino...
1. Exilio

**N/A:**Hola q tal? Me recuerdan? Mm…tal vez no lo hagan. En ese caso, soy Dark Thalassa, aquí en FF solía llamarme Kriito Cullen Masen ^^ y aquí les traigo una nueva historia, en un principio seria un OS, pero mientras escribía me fue saliendo mucho más de lo que esperaba, asi q los capis dependerán de mis deditos, mi imaginación y mi tiempo.

Les cuento q esta historia tiene dedicatoria, es un regalo (en realidad uno muyyy muyyy atrasado jeje xD) para mi amiga Patty, mejor conocida como Awen Granger. Feliz cumple amii, Feliz Halloween y Feliz Navidad ^^ Espero que lo disfrutes!

Y sin más preámbulos…Hallie Ngame! C=

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sumida en sus pensamientos, observando anhelante la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, sabiendo que lo que ocultaban detrás de los enormes muros que la rodeaban era mucho más de lo que su humana imaginación podría captar…

Exilio.

Alejada, oculta por ser la vergüenza de sus padres, con la oscuridad y sus amados pergaminos como única compañía, solo por ellos se podía imaginar lo que había allá afuera; no tenía permitido dejar la oscura y alejada torre en la que se encontraba recluida desde su infancia… esa solo era una parte de su castigo.

_Hallie__*_…

- ¡Basta! - Le dijo a la nada mientras se tapaba los oídos para tratar de bloquear, inútilmente, aquella voz que la llamaba dentro de su cabeza, o por lo menos así lo parecía.

Bella estaba harta de oírla, era como un sonido para nada humano que repetía sin cesar ese odioso nombre que era la marca y recuerdo de su pasado; algo de lo que trataba de convencerse nunca sucedió, aunque fuera la principal razón de su exilio.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser normal? Si tan solo... si tan solo _ese_ día hubiera actuado de otra manera, tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente y ella hubiera crecido como una adolescente normal, al lado de sus padres...

_¿__Oh querida Ngame* donde estas? _- Pensó al observar el extraño lunar plateado en forma de media luna de su hombro; para ser una marca de nacimiento, sabía que era demasiado extraña, aunque siempre supo que ella tenía un extraño vinculo con la luna y el mar, solamente no se imaginaba hasta que punto… Todavía meditando y sin darse cuenta se fue sumiendo en un profundo, pero muy significativo sueño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El guerrero seguía dando vueltas a la majestuosa torre de donde había provenido aquel brillo plateado. Había sido tan extraño y al mismo tiempo cautivante, que por su curiosidad celta no pudo evitar seguirlo hasta descubrir su fuente.

Este valiente guerrero además de haber heredado esos brillantes ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, y la fuerza y el coraje de su padre; también heredó de su madre esa extraña tonalidad cobriza de su cabello y esa piel tan pálida y al mismo tiempo atrayente.

En esa noche, particularmente oscura, era prácticamente imposible que algo brillara con tal intensidad, y al no ser temporada de estrellas fugaces, debía tratarse de algún ser sobrenatural; por lo que como todo guerrero, debía estar el doble de alerta que de costumbre.

Esta noche parecía, diferente, extraña y tenía el raro presentimiento de que algo fuera de lo común estaba a punto de suceder.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un claro, lo único que veía era un hermoso claro en forma de circunferencia, totalmente perfecto. Los arboles la rodeaban y de repente se sintió extasiada y en paz, el singular sonido del mar, sonando lejano con su hermosa melodía, que se sentía como una hermosa canción de cuna, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad con la cual no había contado desde hace años. De repente, al abrir los ojos, la enorme y hermosa luna estaba, como siempre, protegiéndola con su plateado manto, y lo que no entendía era en realidad porque había luna en una noche tan oscura como esta, y como había llegado a este mágico y maravilloso lugar en el que podía claramente escuchar los cantos de las ninfas y ver el esplendido brillo que emitían las hadas al volar cerca suyo.

_-__Hallie Ngame _- Escucho que la llamaba una maternal voz…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rodeado de arboles, empezaba a adentrarse en el bosque, como su instinto lo indicaba. Desde que había sido encomendado, a seguir con la tradición de los guerreros del sol, a proteger a los descendientes de Ngame, nunca había visto nada semejante, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que era _llamado_ hacia el interior del misterioso bosque de Mystra, desde donde procedía la extraña y celestial luminosidad plateada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un poco sobresaltada al ser sacada de su ensoñación, Bella miro a todos lados buscando a _quien_ le hablaba. Cuando, ante su atónita mirada, en el lugar en el que antes se encontraba la luna, apareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, era extremadamente pálida, tanto que resplandecía, su cabello era de una hermosa y extraña tonalidad plateada, y sus ojos, cálidos y maternales, eran de un intenso color plata, con solo mirarla Bella supo que aquella criatura no _podía _ser humana.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas así? - Pregunto desconcertada, y un poco aturdida al salir de su asombro, aunque por una extraña razón, no estaba asustada. Juraría que había visto a aquella criatura alguna vez, en sus sueños, aunque no lo recordara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Parece…_luz de luna_, pero… ¿cómo puede ser posible? Si desde hace menos de una semana entramos en la época de _la luna oscura_…- Pensaba el atónito guerrero observando el principio de un claro entre los arboles -No, no puede ser! Pero… parece ser Ngame en persona!..Es imposible, su imagen solo puede ser vista por sus descendientes! A menos que… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave y dulce susurro, proveniente de la criatura más hermosa que jamás pensó ver.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Soy yo, Ngame, y te llamo así querida Bella, porque sabes que ese es tu nombre - Un momento… ¿Luna? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, y leyendo la desconcertada expresión de su rostro la luna dijo - Solo he venido para darte un aviso:

"_Se acerca el momento y una lucha debes librar, aunque a ti misma primero deberás aceptar, tu nombre es la clave, tu pasado y tu destino se unirán; y tu fortaleza a tus enemigos vencerá"_

-¿Que... qué significa eso? – pregunto cada vez mas confundida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todavía paralizado por la hermosa criatura que tenía ante sí, vio como las diminutas hadas danzaban a su alrededor iluminando aun mas sus hermosas facciones, era casi tan pálida como la luna y poseía la hermosura de una sirena, su largo cabello caoba caía en cascada hasta su angosta cintura, y su rostro mostraba una confusión que se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos color chocolate, y sin poder evitarlo se quedo quieto escuchando su conversación con Ngame, y aunque esta lo había visto no lo iba a delatar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Tú sabes bien lo que significa Bella, aunque en este momento no lo recuerdes bien, y no te puedo dar las respuestas que necesitas en este momento, te daré algo más, que sé que te será muy útil. _Ella_ te guiara en los tiempos que se avecinan.

Y con esto, frente a sus ojos una de las hadas que habían estado merodeando se acerco a ella danzando por los aires con la gracia de una bailarina. Era diminuta y brillante, como todas las hadas, su cabello era negro como la noche y apuntaba en todas direcciones y sus ojitos dorados brillaban con expectación y alegría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Bella…_

Sabía que aquel ser divino debería tener un nombre _humano_ especial, aunque aun no podía creer que aquella leyenda fuera cierta, esa frágil y hermosa mujer que observaba en la distancia era descendiente de dos poderosos dioses, ella era _agua_ y _viento_, tan poderosa que tenía el poder de destruir o cambiar para siempre el mundo, era aun mas increíble de lo que habia escuchado en su pueblo.

Sus maestros le decían que encontraría su compañera en alguien que fuera el opuesto a sus habilidades, el complemento perfecto para _él_,quien era _tierra_ y _fuego_. Cuando pensó eso no le paso desapercibida la sabia mirada que le dirigió Ngame; y no tardo en escuchar su voz en su cabeza.

_Ve con ella guerrero del sol, aquí comenzara tu destino…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, -Habló Ngame de nuevo después de un momento -disfruta del claro Bella se que te va a traer muchas sorpresas; puedes venir cuando quieras. Puedes preguntarle lo que quieras a _Alice, _es unhada muy especial, ella te ayudará a encontrar las respuestas que buscas. Adiós _Hallie Ngame_, nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas…

-¿Qué..que habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso no estoy soñando?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Justo cuando Ngame desapareció, decidió acercarse hacia la hija de los dioses, _ella_ era su misión, aunque sabía que debía mantenerse a distancia, simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de aquella deidad, quien observaba extasiada aquel claro, como si no fuera real, como si.. no hubiera visto algo semejante en su vida; la veía reír y charlar con el hada que Ngame le había dado como guía, y estaba seguro, como amiga.

-Hola Bella- Le dijo suavemente con su voz aterciopelada, mientras su mirada se encontraba con un par de asombrados ojos chocolate.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Vocabulario:**

**Ngame** es una clasificación de dioses griegos en el africa pero pertenecientes a la luna

**Hallie**... pensamiento en el mar

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**N/A:** Cha Cha cha chan!(música de suspenso C=) xD jejeje. Bueeno! Primer capi de…quien sabe cuántos capis me salgan ^^ Lo que si se es q no me saldrán tantos ..o bueno eso espero ^^ Espero q les haya gustado el cap sobre todo a ti amii! Espero q disfrutes tu regalo!

Ime Bag! Muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo y aguantarme mientras lo beteabas xD

Las quierooo! Besos.. y un continuara ^^

_**Dark Thalassa**_


	2. Ngame

**N/A: **Hey! Aquí yo de nuevo! ^^ se preguntaran por qué no tarde nada (?) en actualizar jejeje xD pero ya tenía algo avanzado y como había dicho antes me pondré a escribir en regla a partir del próximo año, es decir, desde la próxima semana ^^. Muchas gracias x leer y espero q les guste. Disfruta amii el segundo capii! Y gracias Imee x aguantarme..digo vetearme de nuevo xD las quiero!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bueno.. antes que nada debo agradecer a todas las que me dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos, me ha sorprendido bastante que les haya gustado tanto ^^

Ahora a **Elz. R **gracias x tu review y como no tienes cuenta t respondo aquí ^^

Me alegra q te haya gustado el capi, y..con certeza no se cada cuanto actualizare pero si se que procurare que sea lo mas pronto posible. Espero q sigas leyendo y q te guste el capi ^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_-Hola Bella _–

Escucho decir a una masculina voz aterciopelada. Asustada y asombrada Bella lo miro, ¿cómo supo su nombre?, estaba asombrada ya que era al primer hombre que veía en mucho tiempo, era alto y atlético, guapo, como leía en sus libros, pero había algo mas a parte de su fortaleza, veía una delicadeza hacia ella, se mostraba protector y cauteloso, y sus ojos… sus ojos es como si quisieran escudriñar las profundidades de su alma y de su mente.

-Ho…Hola -Dijo ella por fin, y aun aturdida pregunto -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Discúlpame si te asuste, soy Edward, un guerrero del sol. –Se presento con una reverencia -Se tu nombre porque lo escuche por casualidad hace un momento, _princesa_ –Dijo acercándose lentamente, esperando no asustarla.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El guerrero solo la observaba fascinado, mientras esperaba su respuesta; sabía mucho más de lo que le dijo, en realidad sabia que _ella _era la princesa del reino de Mystra, encerrada en una torre por, según decían, atacar y casi matar a los reyes, al ser poseída por un diabólico espíritu en el mar.

Pero la verdadera versión, que contaban sus maestros celtas, era que los reyes actuales eran personas de oscuras intenciones, practicantes de ritos, brujería y encantamientos, eran seres tan perversos, que aquel que se opusiera a sus mandatos terminaría en el bosque oscuro, donde la diosa Mórrígan*, "la reina de los fantasmas en el _Reino Muerto_", y su más fiel aliada, cuidaba de las almas que allí vagaban eternamente, convertidas en árboles. Ellos hechizaron a la princesa, mientras empezaba a mostrar sus dones, condenándola al olvido…

-Oh…no…no estoy asustada guerrero- Susurro ella negando con la cabeza, y bajando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Llámame Edward, por favor. Y dime, princesa…

-Llámame Bella…por favor - Dijo interrumpiéndolo tímidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había estado disculpándose por su repentina aparición y llamándola por ese horrible apelativo, _princesa_…como odiaba la jerarquía…por ser _quien era_ es que fue condenada a su exilio, del cual no había podido escapar, hasta ahora…

-_Bella…_-pronuncio el guerrero suavemente.

_Guerrero del sol…_

Según lo que oyó alguna vez, entre sus borrosos recuerdos, ellos eran protectores y guardianes de los descendientes de Ngame y habían existido desde el principio de los tiempos…eso quería decir que, este guapo guerrero… era su protector. Pero ella veía en él un aura especial, un alma llena de pureza y fortaleza, y dones que lo hacían especial…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El fue privilegiado al recibir de nacimiento los dones otorgados por los dioses: Controlar el fuego y la tierra.

Sus maestros le contaron la leyenda del Grial, el que bebiera de él, viviría eternamente, como les fue concedido a sus antepasados celtas, pero por el egoísmo y la avaricia, les fue arrebatado. Solo aquel que fuera puro de corazón podría pasar las pruebas, y vivir eternamente, de lo contrario quedaría atrapado para siempre allí, en las sombras.

Los druidas le habían dicho que era el "elegido" por Dana* y Belenus*; así que esa era otra de sus misiones, en realidad, era la misión para la que se había encaminado desde un principio. Eso antes de conocer a su _destino_…Ngame tenía razón, debía protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla, y si eso implicaba convertirse en un inmortal, que así fuera. Pensó mientras la seguía observando.

-Bella…-acaricio su nombre como si fuera la más fina de las sedas – ¿Cómo…saliste de la torre?

-Yo..en realidad, no lo sé – suspiro luciendo confundida mientras levantaba la vista hacia la luna –Hasta hace poco simplemente estaba en mi habitación, luego dormí y…de repente estaba aquí.

-Interesante…-dijo él sonriendo hacia la luna –Ngame empezó con la época de _luz de luna_, solo por ti.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_¿__Época de luz de luna?_

-¿Luz de luna?-Pregunto Bella atónita –No, no entiendo…- Dijo sintiéndose algo mareada de pronto.

-Ya lo entenderás pequeña, -le dijo él con ternura mientras la sostenía, ya que parecía desvanecerse -la leyenda ha comenzado, y solo tú debes encontrar tu camino, yo estaré para ti siempre que me necesites –le susurro en su oído entregándole en sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, un Triskel* de plata que colgaba de su cuello –Solo haz que el sol lo ilumine y vendré a ti lo más rápido que pueda.

-No! Guerrero ¿por qué me lo das?...podría serte útil!, no puedo aceptarlo –Dijo ella débil, aun entre sus brazos y negando tenuemente con la cabeza.

-Quédatelo Bella, lo necesitaras más que yo…aun mas cuando he de irme por un tiempo –Dijo el guerrero pensativo, y al verle el asustadizo rostro, la tranquilizo diciendo –Pero volveré pequeña, volveré antes de que empiece la _época_ _de los vientos_, debo cumplir mi misión…

Sintió un extraño y cálido cosquilleo en la frente y eso fue lo último que escucho, antes de que su voz se desvaneciera por completo y la oscuridad la envolviera de nuevo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Vocabulario:**

**Morrigan: **Cuyo nombre significa literalmente "La reina de los fantasmas"

**Dana: **Diosa de la tierra.

**Belenus:** Dios solar, asociado a la luz.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**N/A: **Bueno aqui les dejo el vocabulario ^^ cualquier duda me preguntan C= espero q les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto xD


	3. Oscuridad

**N/A: **Lo siento chicas y chicos, si es que hay ^^ por tardar tanto esta vez, pero estaba adelantando material esta vez, y reeditando un poco el capi y sus horrores ^^.

Gracias de nuevo a mi beta Ime x aguantarme tanto y a mis ocurrencias C=

Patty amii espero q disfrutes el cap too ^^ vamos a ver si se te aclaran algunas dudas en este ^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Elz. R **Gracias de nuevo x el review y me alegra que te haya gustado, el capi era cortito xq tocaba cortarlo por ahí ^^. Este tambn es algo corto pero las cosas se van a poner interesantes en el próximo. Disfruta el cap! C=

Gracias a todas las chicas q me han puesto en Favorite Story and Story Alert ^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Este cap tiene musica incluida q lo pueden activar en el momento en el q aparezca esto: (1)

El link es este: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=vrjcLoRONrM&feature=related (Solo unan los espacios ^^)

Ya sin más dilaciones…Les presento Hallie Ngame ^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Ahora, más que nunca debo cumplir mi misión. –Dijo para sí mismo en un susurro, mientras contemplaba a la adormilada joven y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. Buscaría el Grial, solo así podría ayudarla, acompañarla y protegerla en la eternidad. Ya que ella muy pronto sería muy poderosa…

Se sentía ligero era extraño, juraría que hace tan solo un momento se encontraba en un perfecto claro con una hermosa criatura adormilada en brazos, pero donde antes había calidez ahora solo sentía un frio vacio, y aquello no le gusto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que se hallaba en un lugar completamente diferente…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oscuridad de nuevo.

La calidez había desaparecido por completo y solo quedaba ese frio y aterrador silencio. Lentamente abrió sus ojos al ver el gris panorama que la recibía, se dio cuenta de que un nuevo día había llegado; por un momento llego a pensar que todo lo vivido la noche anterior en aquel místico claro, fue solo un muy hermoso sueño, pero al sentir en uno de sus bolsillos el Triskel de aquel joven y apuesto guerrero, se dio cuenta de que aquel maravilloso encuentro se dio en realidad. –Suspiró contenta mientras daba un pequeño giro alrededor de sí misma-

Pero, si aquello sucedió, entonces, ¿qué sucedió con aquella diminuta criatura llamada Alice? Detuvo sus conjeturas al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a la rejilla, por la cual siempre un sirviente diferente, le depositaba sus alimentos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

(1)

Se encontraba en su tierra natal justo cuando sus maestros le hablaban de la leyenda del grial:

"_Despunta el alba, la brisa acaricia el mar  
Es hora de marchar  
Forja tu espada con sabiduría y fe  
Y en tus sueños guíate  
Y por oscura que sea la noche  
Y el miedo beba en tu piel  
Más allá del reino muerto  
Vida eterna hallarás…"*_

-Grandes maestros, muéstrenme como llegar hasta él, debo cumplir mi misión, debo encontrar el grial, y así defender lo que más amo en este mundo. Estos son los deseos de mi corazón.

"_Toma mi mano y sígueme  
Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve  
Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe  
Por escudero el valor siempre ten  
Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz  
Del lado oscuro de tu corazón  
Elige bien o jamás volverás  
Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás"*_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de los dos toques usuales, el sirviente dejo la bandeja y se marcho, sin pronunciar palabra, después de todo, esas fueron las órdenes de sus padres…

-_"Prohibido todo contacto con la diabólica criatura de la torre, solo se permite darle sus alimentos y marcharse; de lo contrario será condenado a muerte y llevado a __Mórrigan"._

Aun recordaba sus crueles palabras, y recordaba las innumerables veces que rogo llorando que la sacaran de aquella oscuridad, pero sus suplicas siempre fueron ignoradas. Todos los súbditos temían a los reyes, ya que era bien sabida su fascinación por la nigromancia*, costumbre que era temida por sus súbditos ya que tenían la certeza de que sus reyes, tampoco eran humanos. Después de todo, había escuchado algunos comentarios cuando algún sirviente, pasaba por allí ocasionalmente comentando sus sospechas en voz alta…

Un pequeño resplandor, proveniente de un rincón particularmente oscuro de su habitación, llamo su atención sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se acerco cuidadosamente curiosa y temerosa a la vez de lo que fuera que significara aquello, solo esperaba que no fuera maligno…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tan solo al terminar de oír esa frase se vio a si mismo recorriendo los confines del Reino Muerto, un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, en el que el viento solo traía los lamentos de sus habitantes; no podía ver más allá de sus manos y escuchaba en su interior una voz que le decía que se rindiera y que permaneciera allí por siempre, que no valía la pena alcanzar el Grial, solamente continuo caminando hasta que se vio en el mismo punto de partida…el pueblo celta.

"_Te hemos mostrado_

_Lo que ahora depara tu camino_

_De tu decisión depende_

_Lo que se llevara a cabo_

_Y solo entonces se decidirá_

_Tu destino"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Vocabulario: **

**Nigromancia o Necromancia:**Es una rama de la magia, considerada generalmente negra, que consiste en la adivinación mediante la consulta a los muertos y sus espíritus o cadáveres.

La nigromancia es el Arte que se dedica al estudio de la muerte, y se centra en el control de los muertos (ya sea en ayudarse con ellos, como el control psíquico de la materia muerta o espiritual).

(1) Fragmentos de la canción El Santo Grial de El Mago de Oz.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**N/A: **Listo! Espero que les haya gustado ^^ La historia se va poniendo cada vez más complicada y aun falta la mejor parte. Nos leemos pronto! Y cualquier duda me preguntan C=

Ahí ta otro capii amii espero q te haya gustado ^^. Gracias de nuevo Ime Beta Bag! xD jejeje

_**Dark Thalassa**_


	4. Alice

**N/A: **Hey! Aquí d nuevo yo ^^ y en compensa x los capis cortos y la demora un capii mas largo C=

A petición de la anfitriona del regalo…ahí va esta dedicatoria ^^: A Patty, más conocida como Awen Granger, por ser tan fastidiosa e insoportablemente encantadora... jejejejexD Ahí ta amii misión cumplida ^^ Disfruta el capi!

Disfruten la lectura..^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto susurrante y atónita, al ver a la diminuta hada saliendo abruptamente de su escondite con su habitual danzarina gracia.

Esta simplemente cerró los ojos por un momento mientras un nuevo resplandor iluminaba la oscura habitación. –Buenos días a ti también Bella!- Las alegres campanillas que conformaban su voz le respondieron esta vez en su forma humana. Seguido por el grito de la chica.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto la atolondrada castaña con un chillido.

-Shh… ¡Respira Bella! – dijo la pequeña pixie al ver que la chica se estaba volviendo algo purpura –y ¡baja la voz! ¿Acaso quieres que _ellos_ nos descubran?

Bella se esforzó por calmarse y recuperarse de aquella fuerte impresión, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Aunque aun no lograba salir de su sopor, pues le parecía increíble que aquel maravilloso sueno haya sido real…a menos que aun estuviera soñando. Decidió pellizcarse para averiguarlo.

¡Ouch!… No, no estaba soñando.

Esto era real.

Muy real.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El hada la observaba entre divertida y preocupada, tal vez debió ser más cuidadosa al aparecer frente a ella, debería recordar que los humanos son de mente frágil, alguna demostración demasiado drástica y podría llevarlos a la locura, especialmente a alguien que ha estado aislada del mundo por diez años.

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones para pasar repetidamente su diminuta mano frente a la cara de la atónita chica, quien al menos ya respiraba con normalidad. Al ver que estaba más calmada, decidió hablar.

-¿Bella? Bella, ¡reacciona! -Susurró mientras la observaba mover la cabeza repetidamente..

-Lo lamento, -dijo la chica cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz -es que…aun no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Lo entiendo, y estoy aquí para ayudarte – Continuo susurrando el hada mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la precaria y oscura habitación, notando inmediatamente que tenia la apariencia de una mazmorra por su abandono – ¿Cómo has podido vivir aquí? Solo tienes un montón de paja y unas mantas viejas. ¡Querían que murieras congelada! –Dijo levantando la voz.

-Shh,- la silencio la muchacha alcanzándola y tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido, le aterraba llamar la atención de los guardias y más aun temía por lo que le hicieran a su recién descubierta amiga –tranquila Alice, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras.

Aun con la mano de Bella impidiéndole hablar, vio el temor en los ojos de la muchacha, así que con sus ojos trato de decirle que estaba bien. Viendo su expresión, la chica la soltó.

-Todo estará bien Bella, lo único que quiero es que tengas lo que siempre has merecido por derecho de nacimiento. Empezaremos a entrenar cuando tu otra mitad se muestre y nos revele a la segunda guardiana. Mientras tanto voy a darte una cama decente y un cuarto digno de una princesa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rindiéndose ante la energía y obstinación de su hada guardiana la dejo hacer su magia con un suspiro. Mientras su hada daba golpecitos en su barbilla como decidiendo donde comenzar, hasta que finalmente se volteo hacia ella con expresión eufórica en su pequeño rostro y exclamo susurrando –¡Ya sé lo que hare! Pero necesito que vigiles la ventana. ¡Anda, anda Bella!- Le dijo con ojos brillantes y empujándola en esa dirección sin darle oportunidad de contestar. La muchacha solo sacudió su cabeza divertida mientras se dejaba arrollar por su gran energía.

Mirando por la ventana se asombro de la gran e iluminada vista que había gracias a su _Ngame _y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió sonreír y contemplarla alegremente mientras veía como su marca plateada de medialuna brillaba más intensamente que nunca.

Siendo discreta su hada no produjo ningún destello o brillo que confirmara que estaba haciendo magia, sin embargo Bella podía sentir el fluir de la magia por la habitación. Un toquecito muy delicado en su hombro la sobresalto y la saco de sus cavilaciones, se dio la vuelta sin esperar encontrarse con la habitación de sus sueños.

Atónita, miro la multitud de colores, cojines y tapetes que inundaban su habitación. Su cama tenía un velo color naranja y un cobertor amarillo, tenia mesas donde Alice ya había puesto sus pergaminos y una vela q jamás se gastaba para iluminarla tenuemente.

-¡Oh Alice! Esta habitación es estupenda, es perfecta, justo lo que siempre había soñado.—Finalizo la chica con un suspiro y olvidando su timidez.

Alice parecía satisfecha con el comentario mientras que, con ojos brillantes, daba saltitos y palmadas por toda la habitación con lo que parecía estar danzando de dicha.

–-Espera.— Interrumpiéndose exclamo— ¡Me he olvidado por completo del baño! Toda princesa necesita de uno.— Mientras decía esto revoloteo de nuevo por toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo satisfecha mientras repentinamente aparecía una puerta ante ella.

— ¡Listo! Mucho mejor.—

Bella, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba la puerta, pensativa, le pregunto al hada — Alice… ¿no podría resultar sospechoso el que de repente apareciera un bulto al lado de la torre?— Alice sin embargo soltó unas pequeñas y musicales risitas.

-No te preocupes Bella, es mágica, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte. Lo arregle para que solo los seres con mágicos pudiéramos verla.—Termino el hada con una sonrisa.

Bella se encontró sonriendo de nuevo, ya que la alegría de su hada amiga era contagiosa. Pero repentinamente borro su sonrisa cuando volvió a escucha la terrible voz.

-_Hallie…Pronto será tu tiempo…- _

-¡No!—Exclamo ella horrorizada, mientras se aovillaba en el rocoso suelo tapándose los oídos—¡No de nuevo! Por favor…basta—Termino en un hilo de voz.

- ¡Que ocurre princesa! ¡Princesa!—Sintió que la llamaba Alice pero el sonido de la voz era mucho más fuerte, tanto que se sintió absorbida por ella y la oscuridad…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**N/A: **Hey de Nuevo! Espero q les haya gustado el cap aunq no haya tenido gran cosa ^^. En el próximo tendrán noticias del guerrero ^^.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, ya que es mi única forma de saber lo que opinan de la historia. No exigiré reviews ni nada de eso ^^ pero si me gustaría saber su opinión C=.

Los links de las imágenes de la habitación y de la torre están a continuación..

-http: / images. activehotels. com /images/hotel/max300/717/717821. jpg

-http: / www. activehotels. com/wl/servlet/xmlbrochure/photogallery. do?hotelid=96266&language=es

-http: / asusta2. com. ar/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/habitacion-de-la-torre. jpg

(Solo unan los espacios)

Nos leemos pronto! ^^

_**Dark Thalassa**_


	5. Travesia

**N/A: Heyy a los q me lean! (si es q todavía hay alguien) Sorry por haberme tardado tanto pero estaba sufriendo un caso severo de estancamiento de inspiración agudo, y mi hada musa no ayudaba mucho ****¬¬…Anyway! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capi inusualmente largo**** y con canción propia a continuación les dejo el link: ****http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=kUv0gpnNwcs **

**Capitulo**** 5**

**Travesía**

…

…

Desorientado, el guerrero despertó sintiendo la fuerza de Belenus en él, mientras recordaba las visiones que le habían mostrado sus maestros sobre cómo alcanzar el grial. Poco a poco fue consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba. El claro. Los eventos de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza y entonces la recordó. Bella. Hallie Ngame. La luna. La criatura más hermosa que haya visto jamás, la joven a la que tendría que proteger del mal que la acechaba. Tenía que apresurarse, recogería provisiones y se encaminaría a su viaje por el Reino Muerto. Solo así, volvería a tiempo para protegerla, le inquietaba dejarla desprotegida, se veía tan frágil…

No. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, ella era fuerte. Más fuerte y poderosa de lo que él seria jamás, sin ella el destino del mundo sería un caos. Entonces, ¿por qué aunque estuviera segura con las guardianas de sus dos mitades, no dejaba de sentir desasosiego al no verla? Negó moviendo la cabeza mientras recogía provisiones, diciéndose que aún debía estar débil por las visiones. _Sí, eso debía ser_. Pensó volviendo a sacudir la cabeza intentando concentrarse en su misión. No debía perder su objetivo. Las emociones no servirían de nada en una misión.

Con aquella determinación en mente y dándose cuenta que se estaba retrasando al ver que su sombra ya había desaparecido, y el sol estaba justo encima de su cabeza, decidió partir en seguida. Tenía que centrarse. No era tiempo de confusiones. Una gran travesía lo aguardaba y lo primero que haría sería fortalecerse en Las Tierras de Fuego.

Horas más tarde, el joven guerrero iba ya cruzando el bosque de las sombras, en el que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso y estar continuamente alerta, ya que este sombrío bosque estaba hechizado, robándole la sombra a las personas oscuras de corazón y con malas intenciones, aunque esto sólo sucedía de noche, cuando también las sombras tomaban forma y caminaban como una oscura persona. En el día, sin embargo, las sombras paseaban normalmente por el suelo y los arboles, cosa que los ladrones o algún otro guerrero enemigo podría aprovechar para ponerlo en desventaja. Sabía, por la energía de la magia que lo rodeaba, que el hechicero responsable de esto era un ser muy poderoso, pero solamente se trataba de un hechizo protector, así que no perturbaría la paz de este bosque.

Un extraño crujido lo alertó de inmediato, mientras planeaba estrategias para combatir y atravesar lo que fuera que estaba a punto de atacarlo, le llamó la atención un brillo rojizo intensificado por el ocaso, lo que significaba que su salida del bosque era cercana y que debía apresurarse, antes de que él y su sombra fueran confundidos con barbaros y se quedaran atrapados para siempre…

…

…

Observaba el comportamiento del guerrero detrás del árbol mientras se reía entre dientes. Intentaba darle el mayor susto de su vida mientras una sonrisa traviesa llena de hoyuelos se formaba en su infantil rostro. En realidad no había planeado que eso pasara en ese momento, de no haber sido por esa tonta rama que se atravesó en su camino y lo delató. Pero mientras analizaba la nueva situación, se dijo que era un buen momento para jugar su juego favorito…

¡Molestar a Eddie!

Cuidadosa y sigilosamente preparó su escudo y desenvainó su espada, ya que conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabía que atacaría y eliminaría cualquier amenaza en un parpadeo. Entonces se apresuró a saltar por fin a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa pero en posición de ataque, listo para recibir el ataque del gran guerrero Edward de Beltane,* justo en el momento en el que recibía una limpia estocada en su brazo izquierdo, y maldecía siseando de dolor…

…

…

-¡Maldición Emmett! Por Belenus, ¿en qué diantres estabas pensando? ¡Pude haberte matado! –Dijo un exasperado guerrero envainando su espada al darse cuenta que solo era su amigo Emmett de Lughnasad*

-¡Cielos hermano! ¿Esa es la bienvenida que les das a tus amigos? –expresó su tonto amigo con una sonrisa, a pesar de tener una sangrante herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Cállate idiota!,-Dijo con una sonrisa que contradecía sus palabras -es mejor que uses algo para cubrir esa herida mientras yo buscó alguna planta medicinal para que podamos marcharnos rápido de este bosque, es peligroso quedarse en el al anochecer. Dijo mirando aún alerta las sombras mientras instaba a su amigo a avanzar hacia la linde del bosque.

Estando cercanos a la orilla, Edward decidió usar sus poderes con la tierra para localizar la planta medicinal más cercana para poder hacerle un emplasto al herido de su amigo, decidió que acamparían en la linde del Bosque de las Sombras a unos cuantos metros del Río Rojo.

Sintió el poder de la diosa Dana fluir por él mientras se conectaba con la tierra y se dejaba guiar por ese oscuro bosque, hasta que por fin encontró su objetivo, el árbol medicinal. Cortó una rama y recogió el líquido color sangre, mientras volvía por su amigo y se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el territorio del Rio Rojo.

…

…

La criatura contemplo a los dos humanos portadores de la luz, mientras observaba que el humano portador del poder del fuego curaba al humano herido con sangre de drago*, mientras lanzaba fuego sobre un montón de leña. Sabía que pronto llegaría el momento, no debía permitir que cruzaran el Río Rojo, ni que vivieran para contarlo. Pronto conocerían el poder de los fomorianos y su hechicera.

Marlena de Fomoria.

…

…

***Beltane:**Para los celtas, la noche de beltane marcaba el comienzo de la temporada de verano pastoral, cuando las manadas de ganado se llevaban hacia los pastos verdes y a las tierras de pasto de las montañas. En irlandés moderno _Mi na Bealtaine_ (Mes de Bealtaine) es el nombre del mes de mayo, aunque a menudo se abrevia como _Bealtaine_, conociendo al día festivo como _Lá Bealtaine_.

Una de las principales actividades de la festividad consistía en encender hogueras en las montañas y colinas con ritual y significado político.2 3 en _Oidhche Bhealtaine_ (La víspera de Bealtaine). En gaélico escocés moderno, se usa sólo _Lá Buidhe Bealtaine_ (El día amarillo de Bealtain) para describir el primer día de mayo.

***Lughnasad: **Lughnasad fue el nombre de la fiesta en honor al dios sol céltico Lugh, que significa "encendido" o "brillando." En gaélico irlandés moderno, Lúnasa, es el nombre del mes de agosto en gaélico irlandés. En el gaélico escocés este día se conoce como Lunasda o Lunasdal.

Según una de sus muchas leyendas, él era el gran líder de los Tuatha de Dannan. En una de las victorias de los Tuatha, Lugh salvó la vida de Bres, capitán enemigo, en el que a cambio le dio consejo sobre el arado, siembra, y cosecha.

Se le consideró un dios de muchas habilidades, siendo capaz y bueno en todo que emprendió. Los mitos de Lugh incluyen historias sobre sus muchas habilidades y la boda de éstas a la abundancia potencial o sin realizar de la tierra. Se cree que Lugh era el dios de las ciencias y las artes.

***Sangre de Drago: **Árbol amazónico encontrado en Perú, Ecuador y Brasil.El látex o savia de color rojo intenso de este árbol amazónico resulta, principalmente, un excelente cicatrizante.

…

N/A or PD: Bueno espero q les haya gustado el capi de hoy ^^. La imagen de Marlena la encontraran en el video. Solo me resta agradecer a Rosary Blacu y a Ime ^^ graciiias por ayudarme en este capii.

Dark Thalassa


End file.
